A New Beginning
by hjlbsw77
Summary: My take on the new promo - the scene at Machel's apartment. Wrote this last night because my mind wouldn't let me sleep until I did. Hope you enjoy it.


A/N Thank you once again to my amazing Bestie Stefanie (COOPaulsen on Twitter) for editing it as always and for contributing a little magic along the way. Please, please check out her stories on here (Andelin). It goes without saying that I don't own these beautiful characters. I just like to take them for a creative spin every once and a while. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

A New Beginning

Harvey and Donna had dropped Mike off at the airport around 7:00 and then Harvey surprised his girlfriend by taking her out for a romantic dinner. They had only been together for a couple of months but there didn't seem to be an end to Harvey's ability to surprise her both with his romantic gestures as well as how open and honest he is about his feelings. His feelings about her especially. Donna had always been able to read Harvey better than anyone, but he had also been hard to read when it came to his emotions. After dinner Ray had picked them up at the restaurant and she had assumed they were heading home. The couple was sitting in a comfortable silence, with Harvey's arm around Donna's shoulders, when she realized that they were heading away from Harvey's condo, where she knew they were planning to spend the night. Before she could even register what was happening Ray had pulled the car over and Harvey was asking her to follow him. As soon as she climbed out of the car and looked up, she knew exactly where she was. Though she hadn't been here in almost a year, Donna would never forget the times she had spent here. The hours spent laughing and crying. Moments that she would always cherish with two of her best friends, Mike and Rachel.

"What are we doing at Mike and Rachel's apartment?"

"Now that they are settled in Seattle and feel like that's where they are going to stay, they have decided to sell the apartment and Mike asked me to handle everything. I wanted to stop by and check it out before talking to a realtor. I just figured I would go ahead and do it tonight. You don't mind going up with me do you?"

"No of course not. It does make me sad to know that they really don't see themselves coming back here any time soon. I know he just left tonight but I already miss him and I miss seeing Rachel all the time too. I mean I know we talk, text and FaceTime all the time, but it's not the same as having a girl's night with Rachel or a fun night out with the four of us."

"I know. I miss them too."

Harvey had taken her hand and they entered the building together. As they approached the apartment, Harvey pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door. She was expecting the apartment to be dark when we entered but there were candles already lit.

"What's really going on Harvey?"

"I know we have only been dating for such a little while, but we have known each other for over fifteen years. I know what I want Donna and I'm fairly confident that you want the same things. When Mike asked me to help him sell the apartment it occurred to me that this place has a great love story behind it. Mike and Rachel went through so much living here, but they did it together, and they did it with such love and grace. I want that kind of love story with you. I want to create a home and maybe build a family with you if that's something that you want. But I want us to do it with a clean slate. I want us to do it in a home that doesn't hold a past for either of us. My condo holds the ghosts of Paula and Scottie not to mention the other women that I have been with over the years. Your apartment holds the ghost of Thomas, Mitchell, Stephen and Mark and I don't even want to imagine their being anyone else. I just thought that if you were open to it, that maybe we could buy this place and start a new life here?"

"Man, you're going to make me cry."

"I'm just getting started."

He took a step closer and leaned in for a kiss.

"You want to make me cry?"

"No. I want to make you happy and I feel like you are talking about happy tears and those are the only kind of tears that I would ever want to see in your eyes again."

"They are definitely happy tears. You make me happy. Every single day."

"So, is that a yes? Are we doing this?"

She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"There is nothing in this world that I want more than to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I never would have guessed that you would want to move in together this soon, and I certainly never would have guessed that you would have wanted to do it anywhere other than your condo. But as we stand here and I look around this place, I can't help but think back to all the memories that I have of this place and of Mike and Rachel. You are right, this place has a great history although it might not always be the right place for us. If we ever did start a family this might not be big enough, but I think that for right now it's the perfect place for us to start our lives. So yes. Let's do it."

Before Donna could take a breath, Harvey had her wrapped in his embrace. His left arm around her waist and his right hand in her hair, as his lips attached to her in a slow but passionate kiss.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Donna looked around the apartment.

"Who would have thought that Harvey Specter would ever be willing to downsize."

"A smaller apartment just means I get to hold you a little bit closer."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"You mean like this?"

Pressing her against his body, he whispers in her ear.

"Exactly like this. Forever."


End file.
